


My Secret Santa

by Fearlesskiki



Series: Christmas Shortbreads [1]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Advent Calendar, Cheeky Thomas, Christmas, F/M, Lisa is my favourite wag, Mystery, Puzzles, Real ships should be embraced, Writing this pair because it needs more attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearlesskiki/pseuds/Fearlesskiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa has been receiving gifts from a mysterious person and she is trying to find out the hidden message behind the gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oultrepreu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/gifts).



> because she loves Thomas/Lisa pairing too :)

"Special delivery for Ms. Lisa Trede."

 

A delivery guy hands a parcel to Lisa at her doorstep as soon as she opens the door. She acknowledges the parcel and opens it. There is a small present in the parcel as usual. The young lady has been receiving parcels like this for days and she still has no idea who or why the presents are sent to her. All of these presents are anonymously sent to her. But one thing for certain, all these gifts come from the same person as there is the same pattern in all of them. A printed note with Times New Roman font of an alphabet is attached to every present. It seems like the sender is trying to tell her something but Lisa has not figured out the hidden message.

 

It seems like the sender is making an Advent Calender for Lisa as the presents start to roll in since the 1st December. Advent Calendar is a Christmas tradition in Germany where one would give presents to their friends and families for 25 days to countdown the arrival of Christmas. Lisa has received Advent Calendars from friends and families before but normally she would know who the sender is. The parcels that she receives recently did not mention the sender's information. There is no name or contact number. Lisa wonders who is this Secret Santa. To have thought of something this mindful, this mysterious person must be someone close to her. The young lady breaks down all the possible candidates: her mum, her dad, her boyfriend Thomas, her best friends Claudia and Ann. The first ones that Lisa slashes off her list are her parents as they would not spend so much effort on Advent Calendars. The next one is Thomas as she figures that her boyfriend is not that attentive. So it probably comes down to Claudia or Ann. 

 

Lisa tries to break the code by putting the items together. So far, she has received a small teddy bear, a red rose, a watch, a cup, a pillow, a Christmas ornament and a hairpin. The presents that she received does not seem to give any clues to the puzzle. She even tries to get some attention by wearing the watch in front of her friends and family, but only her friend Claudia realises she is wearing a new watch.

 

"Hey, is that a new watch?" Says Claudia as she points her finger at Lisa's watch.

 

"Yeah! Well... You know, I've been wearing for 5 days and it's about time that somebody notices it." says Lisa as she lets out her frustration.

 

"Err... No offense, but what's so special about the watch?" Claudia asks with her eyebrows raised.

 

"Well, somebody anonymously gave it to me. Actually, the same mysterious person has been giving me stuff since the beginning of the month." Lisa explains.

 

"Hmm... Advent Calendar? Is it from Thomas?" Claudia asks as she raises her eyebrow. The blond girl gives Lisa a sneaky smile.

 

"Nah. I don't think he will do something like this. He didn't even realise I am wearing a watch. Do you think it's Ann?" Lisa says.

 

"Haha... I highly doubt that. She's so invested in her new guy lately. By the way, does this Secret Santa gives you any hint?" says Claudia.

 

"Well, there is a letter attached to every present. Maybe he or she is trying to tell me something, but I haven't figured it out." Lisa replies.

 

"Hmm... Maybe it is a name?" Claudia guesses.

 

"I don't think so. The letters I received are I-O-A-Y-Y-L-M, but it doesn't mean anything. At first, I thought it might be the first letter of a sentence but then if he or she intends to give me a letter every day until Christmas eve, it would be 24 alphabets." Lisa explains.

 

"Well, I guess you need to collect more first," Claudia replies. The blond looks at the brown hair girl with a mischevious smile. She leans over to Lisa's shoulder and whispers, "Maybe it's a secret admirer." 

 

"Oh don't be ridiculous, Claudia," Lisa snaps at her friend.  But she agrees with the blond that she'll need to collect more letters to crack the puzzle.

 

As the days go by, she receives more letters from the presents. Every present still has the same pattern, a note that contains a letter. By 23rd December, the letters that she collected are I-O-A-Y-Y-L-M-D-R-O-M-U-S-E-A-R-T-E-E-R-D-U-L. She tries to assemble the letters together, but it does not indicate anything. The words that she could come out from the pile of alphabets are:

 

LISA

I

DAY

READY

DIET

LOOT

MUST

ME

MY

RUSTY

MEAT

MEET

ROOM

DOOM

ART

MERRY

DOOR

MARS

TREE

 

Out of the words that she came out with, possible ones are Lisa, meet, door, ready and my. But there are still some letters left in the bunch that she could not put into words. After spending hours and hours of assembling, she gives up and drops on her bed.

 

On the morning of 24th December, Lisa wakes up super early to prepare a Christmas meal for the family. Cutting the vegies, blending the spices, steaming the potatoes and frying the nuggets takes a toll on her but everything is worth it when she sees the final products. After putting the chicken into the oven, Lisa finally has some time to chill. As she rewards herself with a cup of hot chocolate, Lisa could hear a puppy sound in her front yard. Feeling curious, she gets up and walks to the front door. When she opens the door, she is shocked to see a cute little black Labrador Retriever sitting in a box, starring at her with two big eyes. The little puppy wrapped in a big towel then starts to cry. It is probably feeling cold in this weather. 

 

"Aww... you poor thing!" says Lisa as she picks up the little puppy. She notices there is a sticky note with the letter 'M' attached to the box. The font is the same as the previous notes that she received. By the feel of the puppy's temperature, it was probably left outside Lisa's doorstep not too long ago. The young lady quickly puts down the puppy on the floor and heads outside to check if the mysterious person is still around the area. As she steps towards the front yard, she is dumbfounded to see her boyfriend Thomas at the doorstep.

 

"Thomas?!" she exclaims.

 

"Merry Christmas, Lisa," says Thomas with a warm smile and he gives the girl a kiss on the cheek. Lisa turns her head from side to side, putting her sight in the yard to see if there is anyone else around the area. But there is nobody. She sighs and closes the door with disappointment. 

 

"What are you looking for, Lisa?" Thomas asks with a clueless face.

 

"Oh... nothing. Ah ha ha... I'm... just checking the weather." Lisa replies, pointing her finger to the yard.

 

Thomas just smiles at her and then turns his attention to the black puppy. Lisa sigh. Looking at her boyfriend and the little puppy, she shrugs off the thoughts of the mysterious person and decides to accompany her boyfriend. It is Christmas after all. She should be spending her day with her loved ones instead of damaging her head to crack a mystery.

 

Lisa heads on to prepare breakfast and spend the rest of the day with Thomas chatting about mindless things. Little talks about food and dogs. It makes Lisa smile. Maybe it is the body language that Thomas possesses. Maybe it is the way Thomas phrase them. Lisa has no idea what it is but she enjoys moments like these. Even when life does not go smooth, her boyfriend never ceases to lift her mood. That is Thomas's charm and Lisa would not trade it for anything else. Both of them share laughs until a point Thomas becomes silent. He takes out a red candy tin from his pocket out of the blue. The candy tin has a sticky note printed with a '?' on top. Lisa's eyes turn wide when she notices it has the same font as the other presents she received previously. Her jaw drops when she realises Thomas is the mysterious person all along. She then furrows her eyebrows because of the question mark. Unlike the previous gifts, this one is not a letter, but a quotation mark. It piques her interest further as the young lady still has no idea about the game that her boyfriend is playing.

 

"Thomas, you're the Secret Santa?" she asks.

 

"Yup. I thought you would have guessed it by now," he says with his lips curl upward.

 

Lisa puts her sight back to the candy tin. As she stretches her hand to reach the candy tin, Thomas snatches the box away from her. It leaves Lisa with mouth agape.

 

Thomas says, "Na-ah-ah! Not so fast! Have you figured out the message yet?"

 

Lisa puts her sight at her boyfriend with a smile and then shakes her head. She says, "Thomas, I give up. Can you please tell me the answer?"

 

"No, no, no! Don't give up that easily! Tell you what, I'll give you a hint. It has 6 words." Thomas replies as he wiggles his finger and looks at her with stern eyes. His body language is encouraging her to solve the puzzle pieces.

 

Lisa takes a deep breath and then lets out a sigh. She nods to her boyfriend and starts dishing out the letters to the floor. She starts to put the letters together and glances to Thomas for some hints. The young guy shakes his head whenever Lisa gets something wrong and nods when she gets it right. When she finally puts everything in order, it goes like this.

 

WOULD YOU MARRY ME LISA TREDE?

 

It is then Thomas fishes out the candy tin from his pocket and opens it. Inside the box, there is a little diamond ring. He takes out the ring and says,

 

"Would you marry me, Lisa Trede?"

 

Tears start to form in Lisa's eyes when she sees the message. She nods and moves forward to wraps her arms around Thomas.

 

"Yes, I would, Thomas. I would."


	2. Book Cover

[](http://s1289.photobucket.com/user/Yvonne_Chia/media/Book%20Cover/MySecretSantacopy_zpsavkbvclh.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Ho ho ho! An early Christmas from me! =D It took me a long time to write this one. I scraped two Thomas/Lisa ideas, but I'm glad that this one made it as a story =D
> 
> If you like it please give me a kudos. Share it with your friends. Please tell me anything in the comments and I will try my very best to improve :) Every kudos, comment, subscription and bookmark means the world to me. Thank you :D
> 
> Yeah, you can follow me on [Tumblr](http://fearlesskiki.tumblr.com/) and [join the FBD Book Club!](https://footballblogsdirectory.tumblr.com/post/160746377878/welcome-to-the-fbd-book-club-this-is-a-place-to)


End file.
